


Without words

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Genius Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mute Steve Rogers, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Sign Language, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony is one of the youngest at college. A genuis. But his reputation is bad.Steve is a nice guy, he can't talk, but socializes well. He doesn't think too high of Tony Stark, until one night he coincidentally meets him alone...





	Without words

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is not deaf, but he can't talk. 
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for college!AU, so this is why I chose this setting XD

 

Everything comes easy to Tony, Steve knows that. He is the youngest student here on college. Steve himself just began his second year, and he was shocked to learn that that young guy who always seemed to mess around is already approaching his PHD. How old was he anyways? Barely 18?

 

When he first saw Tony, he judged him immediately. He reeked of money, and his father's name weighed heavily. He has heard so many gossip about him, has heard others talk about how sarcastic he was, how weird and crazy sometimes. But at the same time he realized that the same people who badmouthed Tony couldn't stay away from him either.

 

Like bees to honey.

 

Steve didn't know what it was about Tony that seemed to allure others. He was pissed at this rich kids, who seemed to be able to buy everything and get whatever he wants. He was also pissed at all those other students who talked behind his back but ran after him the moment they saw him.

 

Steve had his own problems to deal with, and he didn't want to bother with Anthony Stark.

 

~~~

 

It's snowing when Steve goes for a walk. The first snow this year comes pretty late. The campus is deserted, everyone went home to their families. Steve stayed behind, he doesn't have a family. He got used to it though, and he has awesome friends. Normally he would spend the holidays with Bucky, his oldest and best friend, but Bucky got an internship and has to stay in Europe for a couple of weeks.

 

Steve doesn't mind. Christmas is where he is. And family is where his friends are. He doesn't mind spending that day alone.

 

It's when he decides to walk through the park attached to the campus that he stumbles over someone he hasn't expected to see at all. It's Tony. He is sitting on a bench, apparently not minding the cold and wetness of the snow. He is just sitting, and staring.

 

Tony looks up when he realizes Steve is there too. "Hi!" Tony smiles. "You are Steve Rogers, aren't you?"

 

Steve nods.

 

Tony grins. "Everyone talks about you."

 

Steve frowns. Because he can't talk?

 

"The first thing I heard was "Who is that hot guy in the art class?", Tony continues.

 

Steve blinks, and rolls his eyes. He knocks against his forehead to show Tony how stupid he thinks his words are.

 

Tony smiles. "It's true, I swear."

 

Steve tilts his head, wondering if he should continue engaging in a conversation with this guy or not... He has heard so much about Tony, but seeing him now... and hearing him talk... he begins to understand what others see in him. Also he doesn't seem so bad. Steve takes his notebook out of his bag and scribbles something into it.

 

_Why are you here?_

 

"Well, I'm studying here," Tony blinks.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. _I mean now, for Christmas?_

 

"Oh." Something flashes in Tony's eyes, but the moment passes fast and soon he is grinning again. "My parents are not home for the holidays, and I can't bother Rhodey all the time."

 

_Rhodey... He is the guy you always hang out with, right? One of your friends?_

 

"Not one of my friends," Tony explains. "My only friend."

 

Steve raises his eyebrows. _You have tons of friends! I know how many people are surrounding you all the time._

 

Tony takes the notebook out of Steve's hands and scribbles something down. He hands it back to Steve. _Rhodey is my only real friend._

 

Reading it gives a stitch to Steve's heart.

 

"I know what they are saying behind my back," Tony tells him. "I also know that most of them just want to befriend me for my money. I grew up with Rhodey, he is different."

 

Steve stares at the guy in front of him for a while. Tony Stark is completely different to what he imagined. _Please tell me that at least the stories about your parties and your sarcasm are true._

 

Tony chuckles. "They are true. I probably party too much. And about me being a prick... I have always been the youngest in my class. I just learned how to react to others before they could walk over me."

 

_I didn't call you prick._

 

Tony smiles slightly.

 

For a split second Steve wonders what to do, but then a wave of sympathy suddenly washes over him. Damn, Tony looks freaking lonely, despite his smile and joyful exterior. _Do you want to grab some coffee? I'm feeling cold here._

 

The coffee turns into five coffees plus dinner, and ends with Steve being annoyed that Tony wants to pay. They bicker a bit, until Steve offers Tony the deal that Tony has to come with him then, and he will cook tea for him. He has baked cookies, they could spend the evening together.

 

So, they did.

 

From that day on they hang out a lot.

 

~~~

 

"You and Stark, huh?" one of the idiots as Steve calls them by now approaches him after his art class.

 

Steve just looks at him and raises his eyebrows.

 

"Don't pretend to be so naive!" The guy huffs. "You just approached him, and pretended to be all helpless, so he would hang out with you and spend his money on you."

 

Yeah...right... The thought that someone might genuinely like and befriend Tony didn't cross this assholes mind.

 

"What are you? His new bitch?" the dude hisses. "You probably found out how easy it is to get him and went for it. Not that I can blame you. Stark is so easy-"

 

Steve hits the guy hard before he can talk further. He has always worked out a lot, he is a lot stronger than these idiots think he is. The guy gasps when he drops down on the ground, holding his nose.

 

Steve scribbles angrily on his sticky note and sticks it to the dude's forehead. _Don't badmouth my friends, asshole._

 

"I was just about to step in..." Steve turns when he hears Rhodey's voice behind him. "But wow, you can definitely defend yourself."

 

Steve looks at him warily, swiftly typing on his phone. _Please don't tell Tony what they said._

 

Rhodey looks sad all of a sudden. "He will find out, Rogers. He always does."

 

~~~

 

Rhodey is right. Steve finds out a few days later when he meets Tony for a video night. Tony is different than usual, more quiet, yet at the same time also louder. It's difficult to explain... but it's like he has difficulties talking and making conversation, but masks it with being silly.

 

Steve knows instantly. He mutes the TV and takes his notebook. _Don't listen to this assholes, they are pathetic!_

 

"I don't," Tony says.

 

If he didn't know Tony, he would actually believe it, but he does know him now, and he knows for sure that it affects Tony more than anyone thinks it does. _I don’t care about what they say!_

 

"You don't need to do that," Tony says quietly.

 

_Do what?_

 

"Comfort me. It's my fault anyways."

 

Steve frowns. _What's your fault?_

 

"I dragged you into this," Tony looks sad all of a sudden. "Everyone liked you here, and then I came along and had to ruin it for you. And now you get hunted by these bullies."

 

 _You are an idiot!_ Steve basically throws the paper at Tony's head before grabbing a new one. _I can perfectly defend myself. And I'm not interested in the friendship of people who badmouth my friend, and..._ He pauses before he continues to scribble. _I grew up as a kid who can't talk. You think you are the only one who had to learn how to stand up against bullies?_

 

Tony looks at the notes, his lips twitching slightly, like he is about to cry. "You know... they are right. I can get everything with money, whatever I want. And I have spent money on people who I know hate me or despise me or just want to befriend me, because it's still better than being lonely. So, I am shady. And I'm probably also very easy to get, just as they say." Tony gets up. "I'll make us popcorn," he says lightly.

 

Steve tries to call after Tony, feeling like he needs more than scribbled words to reach out to him. He throws his notebook at him to make him look back, and he is trying so hard to make his voice appear, but there are only gurgling sounds coming out of his mouth, he coughs violently.

 

"I'm sorry, Steve, I'm so sorry," Tony blurts out. "Please calm down. Oh my god. I'm sorry!!"

 

Steve reaches out for his notebook. He shakes his head while he writes something down. _I don't trust many people, but I trust you. You are brilliant, you are not here because of your money but because you are a genius. And everyone knows. There are plenty of rich kids here, but you are the only one they are obsessed with. They are jealous and envious_ He pauses and looks at Tony. _Am I your friend, Tony?_

 

"Of course you are," Tony says, voice hoarse.

 

_Then stop pretending in front of me. If you are sad, show it. If you are angry, show it. And don't tell me it's your fault what they are doing. It's theirs. And I am really happy to be your friend. You are fun and generous and cool. An idiot sometimes, but kind._

 

Tony swallows. He puts the notebook aside, not saying anything or writing anything into it. "Can I hug you?" he finally asks, his voice shaking.

 

Steve smiles happily, and nods. He wraps his arms around Tony's neck, pulling him closer. Tony feels so warm when he clings to him. So warm. His heart makes a nervous jump. Steve ignores it.

 

~~~

 

Steve has painted so many pictures of Tony by now. His sketchbook is full with his face and with sketches of his body. He is never going to show him though. Obviously not. He doesn't want Tony to think he is using him or... being creepy or something like that.

 

He is scared of losing him.

 

~~~

 

They are having coffee together, in a secluded little coffee shop they both adore. Tony looks at Steve, all serious, before he takes a deep breath and uses his fingers and hands. _I'm going to try it with your sandwich_

 

Steve blinks for a moment. He is confused for a split second. He is eating cake, not a sandwich. Then it dawns on him. He smiles brightly, showing Tony how to form the word language correctly. His heart beats frantically while doing so. Tony is learning sign language for him. He doesn't have to, they would be perfectly fine with using notebooks, but despite that Tony is going to learn to talk in his language.

 

"You are going to tell me when I'm saying something weird, right?" Tony looks all serious. "I hate learning things the wrong way. I'm counting on you!"

 

Steve nods. _I promise, I will help you. Thank you!_ he says, this time not using his notebook but his language.

 

Tony frowns. "I... didn't catch all of it. Show me again?"

 

Steve nods with a smile.

 

~~~

 

Tony is a fast learner, though he is more comfortable with science and technology than languages, Steve knows that. Yet, his genius comes through even in that field. He learns fast. He still makes mistakes, but it's endearing and cute when he stumbles over some signs.

 

When they approach Christmas again, Tony is actually pretty decent in sign language already.

 

They celebrate Christmas together. Steve has learned that Tony's relationship to his father is not the best. The man doesn't seem to care much. His son is more like a nice accessory to him. Showing off the smart kid. He should be so proud, instead he pushes Tony away like a useless toy. Tony doesn't talk much about it though, and Steve doesn't push him, giving him time to open up at his own pace.

 

They are going to exchange presents later. It's easier now, because they are roommates. It's the four of them. Bucky, Rhodey, Tony and him. Though he has the feeling that Tony wouldn't need roommates, but he likes the feeling of having someone around. Steve knows that Tony did trick them a bit.... the apartment is a bit too big for students to afford it, and Steve and the other two pay a normal amount of rent. When he asked Tony he admitted that he pays more, but he looked so happy and genuinely content that Steve didn't have the heart to tell him off...too much. Tony had to promise him not to trick him again though.

 

Tony looks down at his fingers, a look of highest concentration gracing his face. His fingers carefully form signs, slowly, a bit clumsy, while he is checking on his app for help. Steve has made it clear from the start on that he doesn't expect Tony to learn sign language, he scribbled down in his notebook, telling Tony that they can talk like that.

 

But to his surprise Tony just shook his head back then, and started to pick up a language class immediately.

 

Steve hardly uses his notebook when he is with Tony anymore. He loves when Tony stumbles over the words they use and asks for advice. He is so adorable now.

 

"You are enjoying this too much," Tony complains when they are walking back to their apartments.

 

Steve grins. _Didn't you say you want to go solely with sign language tonight?_

 

A blush crawls over Tony's cheeks. _I did._

 

_I will reward you with your present._

 

_I have something for you too._

 

Steve pulls up his eyebrows. _But you stuck to the budget, didn't you?_

 

Tony blinks. "I stuck on... what? Didn't catch the word."

 

 _Budget_ , Steve repeats. _Money_. He helps Tony with forming the correct word, smiling like an idiot when Tony gets it right.

 

Boy, he has it bad.

 

Tony grabs his hand out of nowhere, pointing at the sky. Oh, Steve's eyes widen, it's snowing. Couldn't be more cliche. Steve looks up at the snowflakes falling down on them. _It's so beautiful._

 

Tony looks at him dreamily. _You are beautiful._

 

Steve needs more than a second to process what Tony just said. He first believes it's a mistake, but when he looks into Tony's eyes and sees the embarrassment in them, he knows it isn't. His eyes are going wide. Tony himself seems to realize it too, because he blushes. "I meant _it_ ," he blurts out. "The snow. I-" He pauses. "I want to die now please."

 

Steve shakes his head. Like he would let Tony leave now!

 

Tony lets out a deep sigh. "Great, now I made it awkward."

 

Steve takes Tony's hand, tugging at it to get his attention. Tony looks at him first then at their hands then up at him again. Steve smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough this was the first story I started writing for the advent calendar, then I got kinda stuck, and well... here it is :-)  
> I wanted this to be a heart-warming and rather fluffy story. I hope I brought that accross ><
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it <3
> 
> As always comments are loved and appreciated!


End file.
